


Sweet As Pecan Pie

by Kereng



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereng/pseuds/Kereng
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Sweet As Pecan Pie

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Sweet As Pecan Pie**

**by:** Kerry

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own `em.  
**Summary:** 10th in the Banter and Bets series  
**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to `"Bellowed Out", "Husky", "Cracked", "Revealed", "Revenge", "Fool's Game", "Notice", "Roses and Dresses" and "Parties 'R Us" and you need to read them for this to make sense.  Many, many thanks for all the feedback for that fic; it's greatly appreciated. I should probably point out that the time-setting for this is Season 4, while Sam is on his leave of absence.

"Josh, I hear there's been a change of plan for the trip?"  Josh gave Leo a blank look.  "We're all now going up two days before the wedding, i.e. tomorrow, rather than just the day before.  What prompted the change?" 

"Well, Donna, Abbey and CJ are all going up tomorrow, which is *four* days before the wedding, so it was thought that waiting until two days before might be too much of a time apart." 

"Thought by whom?  You and Donna are going to have two solid weeks together on your honeymoon, yet you can't stand to be apart for four days?" 

"Actually, it wasn't my idea," Josh defended.  "The President can't stand to be away from the First Lady for more than four days, so he's going early; if we want to fly on Air Force One, we have to go at the same time." 

"Well, you know, that's not the reason he was giving me when he told me about the change in plans last night, Josh," stated Leo with a raised brow.  "And, after all, the President and First Lady are apart a great deal of the time anyway, due to work; I think he's learned to cope." 

"Yes, but if he can change things so they can be together, he might as well take advantage," Josh grinned. 

"Funny, he told me that you practically begged him to change the plan so that you could see Donna again before the wedding." 

"Who are you gonna believe though, Leo?" 

"You really want me to answer that?" Leo quizzed with a smile. 

"Uh, no." 

* 

"Where's Donna?" asked an impatient Josh as he walked into the living room in the Bartlet family's Manchester home. 

"Why, it's good to see you too, Josh," the First Lady quipped. 

"Sorry," Josh grinned sheepishly.  "How are you, ma'am?" 

"I'm fine, Josh." 

"That's good to hear.  Where's Donna?" 

"Where's my husband?" 

"Ma'am?" 

"You know, Josh, my husband...your boss...leader of the Free World; any of this ringing a bell?" 

"He's talking with the Agents, something about making sure Charlie and Zoey remain in opposite ends of the house during the night," he grinned. 

Abbey rolled her eyes.  "Great, just what I need; having to intervene in yet another argument between father and daughter about a boy." 

Josh shrugged his shoulders helplessly, then asked, "So, uh, where's Donna?"  He let out an exasperated sigh as Abbey's response was cut off by the arrival of her husband. 

"Ah, Abbey, where do we keep the padlocks?" 

"Causing trouble already, Jed?" an amused Abbey replied.  "Come here and give me a proper greeting," she demanded. 

Josh coughed to remind them of his presence and then quietly left the room when it was obvious they were going to ignore him. 

* 

"Uh, Leo, I wouldn't go in there right now," Josh said as Leo made for the door to the living room.  "The President and his wife are...  
becoming re-acquainted."  The look on Josh's face was one of slight shock at what he had witnessed and Leo chuckled. 

"What's wrong, Josh?  Do you think you and Donna are the only ones with sex lives?" 

"Leo!" 

"Josh, why did you bring your bag here?  Why didn't you just get Toby, Sam and the others to take it the hotel with them?" Leo asked, pointing to the bag Josh had dropped on the floor by the main entrance. 

"Well, I...I..." he stammered.  "Leo, can't you talk to him?" 

"No, Josh, you know what the President said; you and Donna cannot sleep together in this house until you're married." 

"But, Leo!" Josh whined. 

"I'm sorry, Josh; this is his house, he sets the rules." 

"Can't I even stay in the house tonight though?  I mean, there are spare rooms." 

"You think the President is dumb enough to fall for that?  You did hear his instructions to the Agents about Zoey and Charlie; you don't think he'll be just as protective of Donna?" 

"Josh?" the President called, poking his head around the living room door.  "It's safe to come back in now," he grinned. 

"Great, just great," Josh muttered as he trudged into the room, followed by an amused Leo. 

* 

"So, uh, ma'am, you were saying earlier," Josh started.  "About where Donna is?" he prompted as Abbey looked at him uncomprehendingly. 

"Oh, right, she's not here." 

"What?  Where is she?" 

"She went out with her sister and CJ." 

"What?  But...but she knew I was coming," he blustered.  "Why did she go out?" 

"Josh, it's two days before her wedding, she has things to do," Abbey said calmly. 

"I thought everything was organized?  She told me it was," Josh muttered in confusion. 

"She just wanted to sort a few things out before her parents and your mom arrive tomorrow.  She wants to be able to spend time with them all, without having to worry about any last minute things." 

Josh didn't look convinced, or happy, but he let the subject drop.  After a moment's silence, he quietly said, "Sir, do you mind if I go upstairs and crash for a while?  I'm pretty beat." 

The President peered at him closely.  "I'll get a driver to take you to your hotel." 

"No!" Josh exclaimed then, more quietly, said, "No, if you don't mind, Sir, I'd rather stay here for a while, until Donna comes back." 

"Okay, but you can go and *crash* in Leo's room." 

"Sir?" 

"Josh, you heard me, take it or leave it; I'm not taking any chances." 

"You don't trust me?"  Josh tried to sound wounded; the President gave him a pointed look.  "I'll just be going to Leo's room then," Josh stated, standing up and moving towards the door.  He paused and looked back at them.  "You'll let me know when Donna gets back?" 

"We will, Josh," Abbey confirmed. 

* 

"They're still not back?" Josh quizzed as he entered the living room about an hour later, looking rather rumpled; he had actually gone to sleep on top of the covers on Leo's bed, despite his attempts to stay awake. 

"No, CJ called though," Abbey explained.  "They've decided to stay in town for dinner." 

"But, Donna knows I'm here, right?" 

"I told CJ you had arrived and she passed it on, yes." 

"And she still wants to stay in town?" 

"Yes." 

"Does she want me to join them?" 

"There was no mention either way." 

"Oh."  Josh looked defeated for a moment.  "Well, if there was no mention either way, I think I'll head into town and catch up with them there.  If that's alright?" 

"That's fine, Josh," the President agreed, finally looking up from his newspaper.  "One less mouth to feed." 

* 

"Donna, what are you doing back here?" Leo asked in surprise as Donna entered the living room to say hello to them all. 

"I'm pretty tired, all the wedding stuff is catching up with me; my sister and CJ are still in town, I caught a cab back," Donna explained as she gratefully dropped into an armchair. 

"Oh, so you didn't see Josh then?" Abbey queried. 

"Josh?" 

"Yes, he went into town to meet up with you." 

"No, I didn't see him."  Donna looked downcast. 

"I guess your cars must have passed on the road or something, he only left about twenty minutes ago." 

"Why didn't he call to say he was coming?" 

"I think he wanted to surprise you," Leo commented softly. 

"I should call him." 

"Donna, you said you were tired; why don't you go upstairs and get some rest?" Abbey suggested.  "I'm sure Josh will turn back when he finds you're not there." 

Donna looked dubious, but she received warm and encouraging looks from both Abbey and Leo.  "Okay, you'll let me know if..." 

"I'm sure he'll announce his arrival," Abbey stated wryly. 

* 

"Hi all, we're back," CJ announced as she and Donna's sister returned from their trip into town. 

"Hi, CJ, we're in here," Abbey called out.  The two women entered the living room and collapsed onto a couch opposite Abbey and Jed; they were closely followed by Toby, Sam and Will. 

"Phew, remind me never to volunteer to help plan a wedding again," CJ said, letting out a deep breath. 

"Oh, come on, CJ, you're loving it," Abbey smiled. 

"Where's Josh?" Jed asked, noticing that his Deputy Chief of Staff hadn't entered the room.  "If he's snuck upstairs to see Donna, there will be hell to pay." 

"Josh?  What do you mean?" CJ queried. 

"Josh, he met up with you in town, didn't he?  I have to say, I expected him to come straight back when he found Donna had come back here, but I guess his stomach got the better of him." 

"Sir, we haven't seen Josh; he didn't meet up with us," Sam said. 

"He didn't?" Jed clarified.  "So, where has he been all this time then?"  No-one answered his question and a thought suddenly occurred to him.  He stood up and walked into the hallway.  "Leo?" he shouted. 

"Sir?"  Leo appeared at the top of the stairs. 

"Is Josh up there?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Is Josh up there?" 

"Well, he's not with me," Leo smirked. 

"Can you check Donna's room please?" 

"Sir, I can't exactly --" 

"Oh, for goodness sake, I'll do it myself," Jed grumbled, climbing the stairs and brushing past Leo. 

"Jed, you will do no such thing," Abbey stated firmly, following him upstairs. 

"Too late," Leo said quietly, watching Jed knock on Donna's door. 

"Donna?" Jed called through the closed door.  Silence.  "Donna, is Josh with you?"  More silence.  Jed put his hand on the door handle and Abbey pulled him away. 

"Jed, she could be sleeping," she admonished.  "Although, how she can sleep with you bellowing outside her door..." 

"I swear, if Josh is in there, he's not going to enjoy his wedding night very much," Jed vowed. 

"Out of the way."  Abbey pushed her husband aside and stood in front of the closed door.  "Donna, are you decent?" she asked, knocking on the door again.  When there was still silence, she opened the door and entered the room. 

* 

"God, I've missed you." 

"Josh, it's only been two days," Donna laughed. 

"And two *nights*," he pointed out.  "I think you can tell how much I missed you." 

"I can, but I think you should show me," Donna purred seductively.  Josh didn't need to be told twice and he pushed Donna back against the hay bale.  "Josh, can we at least, you know, lie down?" 

"Sorry," he grinned, slowly lowering Donna to the ground on top of some of the spread hay. 

"Josh?" Donna said a few moments later, distracting Josh from his ministrations on her earlobe. 

"Yeah?" he practically growled. 

"Is this place bugged?" 

Josh pulled back and looked at her quizzically.  "Huh?" 

"You know, bugged...wired?  We're in one of the barns on the farm estate of the President of the United States, won't it be under some kind of surveillance?" 

"Donna, I haven't seen you for two days, you really think I care if someone's watching?" 

"Josh!" 

"Donna, I'm going to shut you up by kissing you now, okay?" 

"Okay," she smiled, pulling him towards her again. 

* 

"Josh, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing." 

"Josh, you can't stop now." 

"I'm not, but..." 

"*But* what?" 

"There's...okay, don't freak out, but there's a snake over there." 

"So?" 

"So, it's watching us." 

"So what?  You were the one who said you didn't care if someone was watching." 

"Yeah, but that was some*one*, not some*thing*." 

Donna pushed Josh away from her and sat up.  "Where is it?" 

"Over there."  He pointed in the direction of the snake and Donna looked. 

"That?" she queried, pointing at a small snake on the ground.  "That's what's bothering you?  Josh, it's tiny.  Ignore it, it'll go away," she stated, turning his face to meet her eyes again. 

"Okay," Josh agreed, returning to his previous activity.  "Wait, it's getting closer." 

"Josh!" Donna sighed in exasperation.  "Focus on me, and what we're doing." 

"I can't, it's...Donna, it's getting *really* close." 

"Okay, that's it, get off of me," she said forcefully. 

"What?"  Josh looked at her.  "I'm sorry, I'll concentrate." 

"No, I'm not in the mood anymore." 

"Donna, I promise, I'll ignore it," he vowed. 

"Okay, last chance." 

* 

"Gimme my shirt." 

"Josh, I can't believe you're scared of a little snake.  So much for you being *da man*." 

"Donna, it's not a *little* snake, look at it, it's huge...and it's looking straight at me." 

"It is not," she laughed mockingly. 

"It is." 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm getting out of here, before that snake attacks me." 

"This is ridiculous," Donna said, scrambling to her feet and buttoning her shirt again. 

"It's not, I'm just protecting you; it's a husband's duty." 

"You're not my husband." 

"Not yet." 

"And you might never be if you ditch me because of some *snake*." 

Josh glanced back at Donna, dragging his eyes away from the snake.  He gave her an apologetic look and then held out his hand for her to take.  He led her towards the barn door, casting wary glances back at the snake every few moments. 

* 

"What the hell?"  Josh collided with something solid as he left the barn.  "Toby?  What are you doing here?"  Toby was silent but smirked at him.  Josh looked around and was shocked to find Will, Sam, Leo, Abbey, CJ and the President looking back at him.  "What's going on?" he demanded to know. 

"We could ask you the same question, Josh," the President said. 

"Only, I think we already *know* what's going on, or at least what *was* going on in there," Sam grinned, pointing towards the barn. 

"I told you the place was bugged," Donna stated as she punched Josh's shoulder. 

"What?" 

"How else would they have known we were here?" 

"Donna, --" 

"Uh, guys, before you get into a domestic about this when we're all, you know, standing here, I should point out that we knew you were here because an Agent told us; the barn is on his detail and as soon as we asked if you'd been seen, he told us where you were," Sam informed them. 

"Yeah, apparently he didn't think to tell us as soon as he saw you go in, or even stop you from entering the barn in the first place," the President grumbled. 

"Jed, stop it; you know the Agents only need to make sure the area is secure and, since Josh and Donna are both staff, they don't count as threats," Abbey pointed out. 

"What's that?" Josh asked, pointing at something in Will's hands. 

"Uh, nothing," Will replied as he hid the offending object behind his back. 

"Will," he warned. 

"I thought you would recognize it, Josh; after all, you've seen it before," CJ commented.  Josh looked confused and Will held the object out to him. 

"It's a remote control device," Josh observed.  He was silent for a moment and Donna looked at him curiously.  Suddenly, Josh whirled around and looked back inside the barn.  "You're kidding me!" he exclaimed. 

Everyone, except Josh and Donna, started laughing heartily.  Donna was confused and looked to him for explanation. 

"Josh?" she prompted. 

"The snake, Donna," he said, "it's a fake.  Remember the one Toby and Will used on CJ at the podium, the remote control one?" 

Donna looked shocked for a moment and then grinned.  "Nice one, guys, he was terrified." 

"I was not!" Josh stated indignantly. 

"Oh, so you weren't terrified, yet you interrupted...what we were doing anyway?" she queried. 

"Like I said, I was protecting *you*," he defended unconvincingly. 

"Sure, Josh," Donna said mock-patronizingly. 

"What I'd like to know is, what did you think you were doing in there?" Leo asked pointedly. 

"Well, Leo, I thought you were more worldly than that," Josh grinned. 

"Josh, don't get smart with me; you know very well what I'm talking about."  Josh remained silent.  "Josh, the President specifically told you that you and Donna couldn't...get intimate in his house before you were married." 

Leo was awaiting an explanation and Josh looked at the President, noticing that his expression was more curious that angry. 

"I know, and we weren't." 

"Only because the snake stopped you before --," CJ grinned. 

"Actually, we were already...you know what, I'm not gonna finish that," Josh smirked. 

"Sounds familiar," Donna muttered, earning a mock-glare from Josh. 

"Josh?" Leo prompted, still awaiting explanation. 

"We weren't in his *house*, Leo." 

"Josh." 

"Hey, look, I'm a lawyer--" 

"That's debatable," Sam interjected. 

Josh glared at him and continued.  "I'm a lawyer, and I know how to work around verbal contracts when I need to."  He turned to the President.  "I'm sorry, Sir; if you feel as though Donna and I have been disrespectful to you and your beliefs, then I am truly sorry.  All I can say is that I missed her more than I imagined was possible and this wedding can't happen nearly quickly enough for me." 

"That's alright, Josh, I understand," the President said softly.  "I can't expect everyone to agree with my beliefs, and if I had really wanted to keep you and Donna apart while you were here, I'd have issued orders to the Secret Service to say that."  Josh looked surprised and the President continued, "However, those orders *are* in place from now on, understand?" 

"Yes, Sir," Josh and Donna said in unison. 

* 

"Josh, what's wrong?" Donna asked as Josh sat in a swing-seat on the back porch, scowling.  It was getting late and everyone else was inside the house, giving Josh and Donna a few minutes to say goodbye; they wouldn't see each other again until the wedding ceremony. 

"Nothing." 

"Josh," she sighed, "is this because I refused to come back to your hotel tonight?" 

"I don't see what the problem is, Donna," he told her.  "I know we're not supposed to see each other for a day before the wedding, but a day is 24 hours; the ceremony isn't until noon on Monday, so we have until 11:59 tomorrow morning before we need to be apart." 

"Josh, you're taking this being a lawyer thing too far," Donna grinned.  "You can't nit-pick every detail just to get what you want." 

"Why not?" he smirked. 

"Because, it doesn't work that way.  Now, you and I aren't going to see each other for about..." she paused to check her watch, "35 hours; do you really want to say goodbye by arguing the point with me?" 

"No," he muttered, "but I'm not allowed to say goodbye in the way I *really* want to, am I?  Yet another reason for you to come back to the hotel with me." 

"Josh, let's go for a walk."  She stood up and pulled him with her, leading him onto the lawn. 

They started to walk in the direction of the cluster of trees, their arms wrapped around each other. 

"How am I going to get through tomorrow without seeing you?" Josh asked seriously.  "The last two days were hell." 

"I'm sure you'll survive." 

"Wait, it is just *seeing* you that's not allowed, isn't it?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I am still allowed to *talk* to you, right?  I can still call you?" 

Donna smiled.  "You can try, but CJ's took my cellphone away after we used it to plan this afternoon's barn escapade, and she says I'm not getting back until the wedding reception." 

"You have a phone in your room though," Josh pointed out. 

"Which is connected into the main house line; I somehow think there might be orders not to put you through," she smiled. 

"Foiled at every turn, huh?" 

"Yep, so, we'd better make the most of this," Donna said, pulling Josh behind a tree and kissing him soundly. 

"I'm all for that," he agreed when they paused for breath. 

"You know, this is the last time I'm going to kiss someone when I'm single," Donna observed. 

"It better be," Josh growled good-naturedly.  "Now, come here Miss Moss." 

* 

"Josh, you're beeping." 

"What?" 

"Your pager is going off," Donna clarified, pulling back from him and grabbing the pager from his waist.  "Time's up, buddy.  Get back to the house," she read aloud.  "I guess that's from Sam," she smiled.  "CJ wouldn't have been as nice about it." 

"Do we *have* to go?" he whined. 

"Yes," Donna laughed.  "Come on, you can go back to your hotel and go to sleep; when you wake up in the morning, it will be less time until the wedding." 

"Somehow, I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep." 

"Let's go."  Donna tugged at his arm and felt his hand creep into hers; they walked hand-in-hand back to the house. 

* 

"So, tomorrow's the big day, do you still want to go through with it?" Sam asked as he entered Josh's room to take him some breakfast; Josh hadn't emerged downstairs when breakfast had been served. 

"Of course I do, I just wish it was today." 

"Well, if it was, you wouldn't be doing what we are going to do tonight." 

"What's that?" Josh asked suspiciously. 

"Get drunk." 

"Sam, I will *not* be getting drunk tonight, Donna would kill me, and besides, I want to be able to enjoy tomorrow, not witness it through a drunken haze." 

"Ah, worried that you won't be able to perform your husbandly duties tomorrow if you're hungover?" Sam grinned. 

"Oh, believe me, Sam, I can *always* perform." 

"Except when there's a snake around," Sam smirked. 

"Shut up!" 

* 

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Josh asked as Leo entered his room.  "I thought you were staying at the house?" 

"I am, I just came to see how you're doing." 

"I'm fine, just getting ready to go and meet my mom." 

"I talked to her yesterday," Leo commented.  "She's really looking forward to tomorrow." 

"I know, she loves Donna." 

"We all do, Josh." 

"I know." 

"Sam said something about you all going out tonight, you're not planning to take your mom on a bar crawl, are you?" 

"No," Josh laughed.  "I won't be going on a bar crawl, but I am gonna meet up with the guys tonight.  The First Lady has invited my mom up to the house tonight for dinner; Donna's parents will be there as well, along with the assistants and Andi.  You're more than welcome to join us tonight, Leo." 

"Thanks for the offer, Josh, but I think I'll pass."  Leo looked at him seriously.  "You're ready for all this?" 

"Yeah, I am," Josh replied honestly. 

"Josh, I know I'm not your father but, I wanted you to know, if you ever need anything, now or in the future, even once we're out of office, I'll always be here for you." 

"Thanks, Leo.  I...I wanted to ask you a favor."  Leo waited for him to continue.  "Would you...would you escort my mom at the ceremony tomorrow?  It would mean a great deal to me, and I know it's what my father would have wanted." 

"I'd be honored, Josh." 

* 

"CJ Cregg." 

"CJ, it's Sam." 

"Sam, what can I do for you?" 

"I need your help." 

"You always need my help...wait, what have you done this time?" she asked suspiciously. 

"*I* haven't done anything," he said huffily.  "However, Josh kinda has a problem.  Donna's not in your earshot, is she?" 

"No, she's not.  What kind of problem?  Sam, it's his wedding day; I swear, if you've done anything to him --" 

"CJ, I didn't do anything, he just...okay, well, someone must have spiked his drink last night and then, once he got the taste for it, he kept drinking.  I couldn't stop him, it was his choice." 

"Sam," she warned. 

"Really, CJ, he's a grown man, what was I supposed to do?" 

"I knew I shouldn't have let you boys be on your own last night, I should have gone with you, *I'd* have stopped him." 

"Whatever.  Look, CJ, the reason I called is that I need your help." 

"You said that already, Sam, and what I'm saying is that you should have called me *last night*, when I could have prevented this mess." 

"I know, but we're a little late for that.  The important thing now is to *control* the mess, don't you think?" 

"What do you need?" 

"Okay, well, apparently Donna has some homeopathic pills or something that help Josh when he's hungover." 

"She's found a hangover remedy?  Why didn't I know about this before?" CJ pondered. 

"CJ, not the point." 

"Huh?  Oh right, yeah, what can I do?" 

"Well, we need you to get the pills from Donna, but she can't know that you're taking them; Josh doesn't want her to find out that he's in this state because she'll be disappointed in him." 

"She has every right to be disappointed!" 

"CJ, will you help or not?" 

"Alright, but how am I supposed to get them if I can't tell Donna?  Does Josh know where she keeps them?" 

"He says they're always in her purse, you just gotta grab the bottle from there and bring it to us." 

"Woah, wait a minute.  Getting the pills from her purse without her knowing is one thing, but I can't leave the house to come over to you guys; she'd know something was wrong." 

"Yeah, and we can't come onto the house grounds without the Secret Service reporting us to the President." 

"Josh isn't allowed here until the wedding starts, but I'm sure you or Toby or Will could come over." 

"We can't, CJ.  The President told us all to stay away until it's time for the ceremony, you know what'll happen if we disobey him; he'll start yelling and then Donna will find out what's happened.  You have to come over here." 

"Josh is gonna owe me *big time* for this," she muttered. 

"Yeah, he knows." 

* 

CJ waited until Donna had gone to get her hair done before she entered her bedroom and looked for her purse.  Finding it on the dresser, she carefully rooted through it until she found a small bottle of pills marked 'Josh's Remedy'.  Grabbing them, she closed the purse again and headed from the door; unfortunately, Donna had forgotten her bridal headdress and had returned to her room. 

"CJ, what are you doing here?" 

"Oh, uh, nothing," she replied, hiding the bottle behind her back while silently cursing Josh Lyman. 

"Do you need something?" 

"Uh, no, I just wanted to make sure that your dress was okay," she lied. 

"CJ, my dress isn't in here, the First Lady put it in the other room, you know that." 

"Oh, right, that explains why I couldn't find it then.  Well, I guess that's okay, I can go now," CJ said, trying to brush past Donna to leave the room. 

"CJ, is everything alright?" 

"Yes, everything's fine," she said quickly.  "Listen, I uh...I'm gonna go for a walk, get some fresh air." 

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Donna asked with concern.  "Are you feeling alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fine, I just ate a bit too much at dinner last night, that's all; I'm gonna go and walk it off." 

"Okay," Donna replied, not totally believing CJ's story. 

* 

CJ collected her coat and purse from her own room and headed downstairs, making for her rental car. 

"CJ?" the First Lady called, stopping CJ as she reached for the handle of the front door.  "Donna said you weren't feeling well, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I uh...I'm fine, ma'am." 

"CJ, what's going on?" 

"Nothing." 

"Is there a problem?  Has something gone wrong with the wedding plans?" 

"You could say that," CJ muttered. 

"CJ?" Abbey prompted, not quite hearing what CJ had said. 

"It's nothing, ma'am; nothing that can't be sorted.  I just don't want Donna to worry about anything, it'll all be fine." 

"Okay," Abbey said slowly, "if you're sure.  Let me know if there's anything you need." 

"I will." 

* 

"Where is he?" CJ demanded to know as she arrived at the hotel and found Sam in the lounge room. 

"He's upstairs, did you get them?" 

"Yes, I got them.  Lead me to the idiot." 

Sam led the way to Josh's room and knocked on the door.  "Josh, CJ's here," he announced as he opened the door and entered. 

Josh looked up at them both from his place on the bed.  "Did you have any difficulty getting them?" he asked quietly. 

"You could say that!  I had to lie to Donna *and* to the First Lady.  How could you be so dumb as to get drunk the night before your wedding, Josh?  Does this wedding mean nothing to you?" 

"Of course it means something to me!" he defended.  "That's why I *didn't* get drunk." 

"What?!"  CJ looked at him closely and narrowed her eyes.  "What do you mean you *didn't* get drunk?" 

"Just what I say, CJ.  I didn't get drunk and I'm not hungover.  In fact, those pills you have there," he said, motioning to the bottle of pills in her hand, "are not for hangovers." 

"So, what *are* they for?" she asked. 

"They're herbal pills or something; they help perk me up a bit without any caffeine.  They're perfectly legal and not harmful," he grinned. 

"What?!  What the hell is going on, Josh?  Why did you get me to get the pills and bring them over here?" 

"Umm, for fun," he smirked.  "We knew you'd have a hard time getting out of the house without being seen and we wanted to see if you'd admit to Donna about what was going on." 

"How do you know I didn't?" 

"Because you complained not two minutes ago that you'd had to lie to her, that's how." 

"This was a prank, simply to piss me off?" CJ asked incredulously.  Sam and Josh nodded eagerly, both grinning widely.  "I don't believe you two," she muttered.  "Do you know how bad I felt about lying to Donna?  And how worried I was that you were going to turn up to the ceremony still drunk and break Donna's heart?" 

"CJ, I would never do anything to hurt Donna," Josh stated seriously.  "Look, there was another reason for getting you to come over here." 

"What?" she queried suspiciously. 

"I want you to deliver this to Donna; I thought it would be nicer if you took it to her, rather than a courier." 

"What is it?"  She took the small package from Josh's hands and turned it all ways trying to figure out its content. 

"It's my wedding gift to her.  Will you take it to her?" he asked hopefully. 

"This isn't another prank, is it?  She's not going to open it to find a frog or something jumping out at her?" 

"CJ, I wouldn't do that," Josh laughed.  "Not to Donna," he amended when CJ raised her eyebrow. 

* 

CJ delivered Josh's gift to an emotional Donna.  It turned out to be a beautiful card, hand-made by Josh, along with a sapphire and diamond pendant on a necklace.  The card read, "I thought you could use this for your 'something blue'.  I'm counting down the minutes until you make me the happiest man in the world. I love you.  Josh." 

Donna passed the necklace to CJ and asked her to fasten it around her neck.  She had originally planned to cover the 'something blue' tradition with the blue in her bouquet, but she figured that she was now covered twice, something she wasn't complaining about. 

One last look in the mirror confirmed that she was ready and CJ left the room to allow Donna and her father to have a few minutes alone before the ceremony.  Before they knew it, the time had come for Donnatella Moss to become Donnatella Lyman. 

* 

"You're looking awfully pleased with yourself, Joshua." 

"Of course I am, CJ, I'm now married to Donna." 

"You can be so sweet sometimes," she smiled. 

"I know, I'm sweet as pecan pie," he grinned. 

"Hey," Donna smiled as she approached them. 

"Well, hello there, Mrs Lyman," Josh replied, his dimples out in full force.  He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close beside him.  "I still can't believe how beautiful you look today," he whispered.  "I mean, I didn't think it was *possible* for you to get more beautiful; I didn't think you could improve on perfection." 

"Josh," she smirked, "tonight is our wedding night, you're pretty much guaranteed to get lucky, you don't need to say anything else." 

"I can't help it, I just..." he paused and looked at her, totally oblivious to CJ watching them, "I love you." 

"I know," Donna said, brushing her lips against his quickly.  "Thanks for all your help with the wedding, CJ," she said, turning to look at her friend, but still keeping one of her hands clasped with Josh's.  "Everything seemed to go smoothly, I was sure something would go wrong." 

"Something did go wrong." 

"What?"  Donna and Josh were both confused. 

"Donna, you've ended up married to this idiot," CJ grinned, hitching a thumb in Josh's direction.  "You don't think that's as a result of something going wrong?" 

"Hey!" Josh objected.  Donna and CJ both laughed at his facial expression and Donna finally gave in and wiped it away with a kiss. 

"You have a point, but I think he's worth it."  Josh tried to fight the smug smile forming on his face, but failed.  "Don't get too conceited, Josh, I can still change my mind.  I can always request an annulment before tonight, you know," Donna grinned. 

"You could, but you won't," he replied confidently.  "Anyway, who says we need to wait until tonight for that all-important, annulment-  
voiding consummation?" 

"I think I'm going to leave you two alone now," CJ laughed.  Josh gave her a grateful look.  "However, I think I see the President headed in this direction, so you won't be alone for long." 

"Damn," Josh muttered.  He decided to take advantage of their short time alone though and gave Donna a lingering kiss. 

* 

"Donna, that was a wonderful speech your father gave," the President said as he approached the bride and groom. 

"Yes, Sir, it was," she agreed. 

"Did he write it himself?" 

"Uh, yes, I think so." 

"Hmm, think I could hire him to replace Toby?" he mused with a grin. 

"I don't think my mom would be very happy about that, Sir," she laughed. 

"Oh well.  Anyway, I just wanted to catch you two alone for a moment to offer you my congratulations.  I know I've said it already, but that was in public and I couldn't say everything I wanted to; I have a certain reputation to keep up, you know, and I don't want Abbey finding out I've turned into an old romantic." 

"I wouldn't say you were *that* old, Sir," Josh grinned. 

"Josh, you are a very lucky man," the President continued.  "Donnatella here is a wonderful woman, and I know that you will always respect and love her.  She is a part of my family; you both are, and always will be.  We have done a lot of things during our time in office so far, but one of my fondest memories, when I look back on it all ten years down the line, will be that my running for office allowed you two to meet; I will always be thankful for that." 

"So will I, Sir," Josh said honestly, smiling as he felt Donna tighten her grip on his hand. 

"Donna," the President said, turning his attention to her, "you know what sacrifices your husband has made to allow me to run the country.  I don't want to dwell on the past, but we nearly lost him, and not a day goes by when I don't think of what we would have all lost if that bullet had been fatal.  The country would have lost the best Deputy Chief of Staff it ever had.  They all," he paused and waved to their group of friends and family who had attended the wedding, "would have lost one of the best friends they could ever wish for.  His mother would have lost yet another child, something that no-one should have to suffer - I pray every day that my children outlive me \- and I would have lost a son."  He stopped and watched them closely; they were both fighting back tears.  "You though, Donna...  
you would have lost your soul-mate, and I know you would never have recovered from that; I can't bear to imagine my life without Abbey.  This is my way of saying that you two need to cherish each moment you have together, make the most of life, as it's too short to waste.  Will you do that?  For me?" 

Josh and Donna glanced at each other before replying in unison, "We will, Sir." 

The President nodded and started to walk away; Josh called him back. 

"Sir?"  The President turned and stood in front of them again.  "We...  
we just wanted to thank *you*, for everything you've done for us today, throwing such a wonderful ceremony and party for us, you have no idea how much it means to us.  We also want to thank you for being who you are, a wonderful man who we respect and who we are honored to work for.  Thank you." 

Donna smiled warmly to silently echo Josh's sentiments and the President nodded and turned away, a single tear of pride emerging from the corner of his right eye. 

* 

"You're all ready to go then, Josh?" 

"Yeah, I'm just giving Donna a few minutes alone with her parents." 

"Good, that means you can give me the details of your honeymoon destination, so I know how to contact you in an emergency." 

"Sorry, Leo, not yet," Josh said with a shake of his head. 

"Josh, you told me you would give me the details as you left the reception; you're now leaving," Leo pointed out. 

"I know, but there's been a change of plan." 

"Josh," Leo warned. 

"Don't worry, you'll still get the details, it's just that I didn't want to carry the information around, in case Donna found it.  Once we leave, go talk to her Dad, he has all the stuff." 

"Her Dad?" 

"Yeah, he knows where we're going." 

"He does?"  Leo sounded a little hurt. 

"I needed to talk to him about it, find a few things out," Josh explained.  "It'll all make sense when you find out where we're going." 

"Why don't you just tell me now?" 

Josh shook his head again.  "No, it's more fun for me this way," he grinned.  "Leo, can you excuse me for a minute?  I want to grab Donna and go say goodbye to my mom." 

* 

"Leo, why won't you tell us where they are?" CJ whined during the Wednesday morning staff meeting.  "It's been two days since the wedding, they must be there by now, so it's not like we can sabotage their bed or anything." 

"I'm sorry, CJ, but Josh left specific instructions not to tell anyone; he doesn't want to run the risk of the press finding out." 

"He thinks the press are going to be interested in him while he's on honeymoon in...where is it again?" she asked slyly. 

"Nice try, CJ.  No, he doesn't think the press will be interested as such, but he does think that they could use their connections to set up some sort of prank, if they were requested to do so by a certain Press Secretary," Leo grinned. 

"I could take offense at that," CJ objected. 

"No, you couldn't," Toby stated dryly.  "You were talking about doing just that when we flew back here yesterday." 

"Toby!"  CJ whirled around to glare at him for ratting her out. 

"Well, that settles it," Leo said.  "CJ, I can't possibly allow you to get yourself into trouble, therefore, I'm not going to tell you where Josh and Donna are." 

"Leo!  What am I supposed to tell the press when they ask?" 

"That we don't comment on the personal lives of staffers; you know the drill, CJ.  Look, Josh told me that he is going to contact you all at some point while he's away, but I don't know when; you'll just have to wait." 

"Hey, maybe Sam knows?" Will mused. 

"He doesn't," Leo said before CJ could pick up on the idea.  "Josh trusts Sam's mouth even less than he trusts the rest of the you." 

* 

"I thought we were in a rush?" Donna queried as Josh scribbled on a piece of paper. 

"We are, but I need to send this as we leave." 

"What is it?" 

"It's a fax to the guys.  I'm sending it to CJ at the White House and I'm sure she'll pass it on," he grinned. 

"Josh, we're on *honeymoon*; what can possibly be so important that you need to send a fax right now?" 

"I'm just telling them where we are, or rather where we've *been*; you know how desperate they were to know." 

"Let me guess, you're telling them that I absolutely loved your choice of honeymoon destination and they should be proud of you?" 

"Something like that," he smirked. 

"Can I read?" she asked, motioning to the piece of paper. 

"After I've sent it." 

"Josh," she pouted. 

"You'll just have to wait, Donnatella, just like you'll have to wait to find out where we're going for the second week of our honeymoon." 

"Oh, come on, tell me, I'll make it worth your while," she said seductively. 

"I can wait." 

"Josh!"  She was whining now and Josh grinned widely, his dimples showing fully. 

"Believe me, when we get to the airport and you find out where we're going, I think you're gonna want to join the 'mile high club'," he grinned.  "I'm surprised you resisted on the way to here." 

"I nearly didn't," she admitted.  "If it hadn't been for that elderly woman in the seat next to you, who might have been offended, I'd have dragged your ass to the bathroom." 

"Really?"  He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  "Well, in that case, I guess I need to make sure this time that there's no-one sitting near us who might be offended if you jump me." 

* 

"CJ, you've got a fax from Josh," announced Carol, entering her boss's office and dropping the fax onto her desk. 

"What does it say?" 

"I think you should read it for yourself." 

"Carol." 

"CJ, don't worry, it's not another prank, it's just that Josh put a note on the top, addressed to me, saying that I should make you read it yourself." 

CJ grabbed the fax from the desk and started to read it. 

"Get Toby and Will in here, and get Sam on the phone," she instructed.  Carol nodded and left the office to do as CJ had asked. 

* 

"Hey, CJ, what's up?" a cheery Sam asked over speakerphone. 

"I've heard from the *happy couple*," CJ informed him, looking up as Will and Toby entered her office and took a seat on the couch. 

"Yeah, where are they?" Sam questioned. 

"Well, I think it's easiest if I just read the fax; Toby and Will are here as well." 

"Okay, go for it." 

"Dear CJ," she read aloud.  "I figured I'd made you wait long enough to find out where Donna and I are honeymooning.  I also figured that Toby, Will, Sam, and whoever else you roped into betting on our destination, are waiting to find out who's won the money.  Well, I'm betting that none of you have - I don't think you'd have picked this place in a million years.  We're in Ireland, yes, Ireland.  You may recall that Donna's father is Irish, and I asked him for some information on where his family is from.  Donna and I have spent the last week touring the area and tracing some of her history.  By the way, Donna loved my choice and rewarded me very nicely indeed!!  

We have just packed up and will be on our way to the airport as you read this - the second week of our honeymoon will be spent in a different destination.  I'll tell you the country, but not the exact location.  We're going to Italy - you can tell I have a theme here, can't you?  Yes, Donna's mom is Italian so we're going there, but don't try and find out from her mom exactly where we might be, she won't tell you. 

Anyway, I'd better sign off now - Donna is desperate to read this fax, but I won't let her until I've sent it to you, just to annoy her.  Well, that and the fact that, until she reads it, she doesn't know where we're going now.  I think I'm going to fold the fax up and put it in my pocket until we get to the airport, just to keep her guessing for longer! 

Pass this on to Sam, Will, Toby and whoever else might want to read it.  I'm now going to try and convince my wife to join the 'mile high club' with me - oh, you'd maybe better not let the press read this, don't want that part getting into the papers...although it might do my reputation even more good! 

See you in a week.  A very, very happily married, Josh." 

CJ finished reading and looked at Will and Toby, waiting for one of them to speak.  Sam piped up instead. 

"Hey, so, who won the money then?" 

"No-one, Sam; Josh was right, none of us picked Ireland, although, Carol picked Italy." 

"So, who gets the money then...Carol?" 

"I don't know.  Josh put a 'PS' on the fax, saying that if no-one won the bet, he and Donna would like the money donated to Cancer Research.  I guess we should do that, although maybe we should give Carol something, since she guessed part of it.  What do you think, Toby?" 

"I think I'd like to know how Josh found out about the bet."  He paused and looked at the phone.  "Sam?" 

"Hey, I didn't say a word, I swear." 

"Of course you didn't," Toby said drolly.  "Anyway, I think you should talk to Carol and, if she's in agreement, we donate all the money to charity.  How much is it anyway?" 

"With everyone that placed a bet, including the press corps, there's about $300." 

"Give it to charity," Sam said.  "No-one can argue with that." 

"Okay, I'll spread the word," CJ agreed. 

* 

"Happy, Donnatella?" Josh asked quietly as they walked beside the river. 

"Very." 

"Even though there were balloons and streamers in our room when we got here?" 

"Yeah," she laughed.  "It just shows that the President and Leo care." 

"It shows they have nothing better to do with their time other than plan stupid pranks," Josh grumbled. 

"Well, if ever there was a case of the pot calling the kettle black..." 

Josh laughed.  "Okay, point taken."  He led her to a bench and they sat down; Josh pulled her against his chest.  "I love you, you know," he said quietly. 

Donna looked up at him and smiled.  "I know, and I love you too," she replied softly.  "I also love the fact that no-one knows us here; we can just be ourselves and do what we want, when we want, without having to worry about ringing phones or anything." 

"Yeah, I just wish it could be longer," he agreed. 

"Me too, but I guess it makes this time more special." 

"Yeah."  Josh looked down and gave her a soft kiss.  "So, you wanna go back to the hotel now?" he asked eagerly. 

"You're incorrigible," Donna admonished with an eye roll. 

"Yes, but you love me for it." 

"Yes, I do." 

They stood up and walked arm-in-arm back to their hotel, counting their blessings for having each other, and for their wonderful friends and families back home. 

"You know we're gonna have to get Leo and the President back, don't you?" Josh stated as they walked. 

"Yes, I know," Donna sighed.  "But, we have other things to occupy us right now, Joshua." 

Josh quickened their pace in acknowledgement of her words.  "I can multi-task, but don't worry, this time is just for us," he vowed. 

** 

The End 

And, alas, that really is the end for this series, I've had fun writing it though. :-) 


End file.
